The Ultimate Game of Hide and Seek
by Flamingo917
Summary: Fred and George organize the a game of hide and seek at Hogwarts witht he other DA member. Each chapter a different character's adventure being told!
1. A Game to Play

**_The Ultimate Game of Hide and Seek_**

_Because when the going gets tough, Fred and George bring out the fun and games!_

_* * * _

_Chapter one: A game to play_

* * *

_The Ultimate Game of Hide and Seek_

_Hosted by Fred and George Weasley_

_To be played: This Saturday, March 4th, at 2 PM_

_Be prepared to miss dinner- if you're a good hider, that is._

_Meet in Room of Requirement_

_(If you don't know, don't show)_

_All are welcome… Except Slytherins._

_Stay away, you ugly prats._

* * *

"Okay all you blokes, quiet and let's get on with this!" Fred shouted over the excitement of all his fellow studentswho surrounded him. The students were all D.A. members, because it was they who had received flyers that described the event, and who knew of the Room of Requirement. Even Fred and George weren't blind to the fact they couldn't exactly post flyers around the school like they could have maybe a year or two ago. Professor Umbridge and her Insensible Squad of Evil Prats made it impossible. So, in this special meeting of the D.A, they stood confided in the Room of Requirement awaiting the signal to begin the game that, with any luck, would last for a few exciting hours.

Every member was excited for this (Marietta and Zacharias included- though they might not admit it) Everyone had the desire to win. None knew if there would be a prize, but that wasn't the point. No, everyone just wanted the satisfaction of outwitting Fred and George Weasley, a task that seemed pretty impossible. But it was one they would all try.

"Now, everyone here?" Fred walked to the front of the room with his twin and quickly scanned the room. Everyone sat on the floor, a discombobulated semi-circle, and looked upon the leaders for this meeting. It was odd, a few thought, that this was a club that devoted itself to going against Umbridge and learn Defense Against the Dark Arts the _right_ way, and here they were about to play a silly childish game. Others were amused at the fact for once Harry wasn't leading the meeting and wondered why he didn't talk as he normally did at the other meetings. But if anyone bothered to look, Harry sat among the small crowd with his two best friends, happy he wasn't the center of attention for once. They would also notice him glance at Cho every now and then. It as his secret agenda to try and patch things up with her today, maybe end up in a deserted corner of the school alone. But no one noticed this. Everyone was plotting their own route secretly; they hoped no one would steal their ideas. For that would be their downfall.

"Yes? Good, 'cause I'm explaining this only once. If you don't get it, ask Hermione," Fred grinned at Hermione, meaning no harm in his teasing. A few snickered at the joke and Hermione blushed.

"First things first," George said rubbing his hands together. "Since it was Fred and my brilliant idea, if I don't say so, we will be the seekers,"

A collective groan erupted. They had all been expecting this, but they were still disappointed.

"Done?" Fred asked, eyebrows raised. He grinned and continued. "Now, there aren't many rules, but they're ones you lot need to follow,"

"One," George began. "The counter, or counters, must give everyone five minutes to get away. That one will be easy since Fred and I will be able to carry it out,"

"Two," Fred continued. "Once you are seen by such counter, they must call your name. You are then caught and must help them find the others. No sneaking off, or whatever you'll have up your sleeves. You're our little helpers now,"

"Three," George pursued. "Once you are caught and are our helpers, you must put your bandana on to signal you're captive,"

"Bandana?" Lee snorted, along with much of the players. Fred and George held up a bunch of widely colored bandanas, each its own color, and showed how they were to wear it around their biceps once they were caught. A few thought this wasn't at all necessary, and quite stupid, but Fred and George were in charge here; they weren't about to cross them.

"Four," Fred said. "No magic to turn yourself invisible. No hiding in the Room of Requirement once George and I leave, or going out onto the grounds- only in the castle. It is also against the rules to bewitch the seeker that sees you into thinking they haven't seen you, since that beats the purposed of the game,"

"Now," George looked down at all the players. "Everyone agree they will follow the rules? Rule breaking with result in disqualification and you won't get the prize. Got it?"

Various murmurs and grunts of agreement filled the room as the twenty-seven hiders rose from the floor. All of them talked loudly, some- or, Zacharias Smith- "accidentally" giving away hiding places of theirs, as to distract others, but no one fell for it. They all moved as one to the door and waited for the signal.

"And, GO! One, two, three-"

And the games began.

* * *

Well, it's begun!! It was short, I know, but all I neded to do in this chapter was explain the rules and such. Don't worry, the other chapters will be much longer, filled with adventure. Hopefully.

See that adorable green button? Yeah, that's the one! Isn't it the cutest thing? Now click it! Tell me what you think!

~Meg


	2. Into the cupboard and other such things

**Hey everyone! Thanks for continuing to read! Means a lot. **

**_Quick thanks to the two people who reviewed- _**_x-KeybladerInTheDark-x and MarianaO._

**_Thanks also to the three people who subscribed-_**_ LilyALupin__, TimelessMelody, and aliceandra._

**_Also big thanks to werewolfbydaymarauderbynight (or cupcake) and mfinga19 (or my twin) and MarianaO. (or... Mariana :D) for their editor skills and patience when it comes to my writing._**

**_Now onto the story!_**

**

* * *

**

_**The Ultimate Game of Hide and Seek**_

_Because when the going gets tough, Fred and George bring out the fun and games!_

_* * * _

_Chapter two: Into the cupboard and other such things_

* * *

I slowed to a stop, completely out of breath. Wheezing, I grabbed my side, looking over my shoulder. No one.

Wait. "Ron? Hermione? RON?"

Damn. I lost them.

I was somewhere on the fifth floor, alone.

I chuckled. This was definitely not the plan. Well, actually, we didn't exactly _have_ a plan, but the little plan we had, it was to stay together. Period.

Looks like I just broke it.

I looked around at the portraits and suits of armor. There wasn't really anywhere to hide, except for the idea of going into a suit of armor, which I wasn't about to test out, to tell you the truth. I sighed and started to jog to the staircase at the end of the corridor. I was about to reach it when-

Slam!

I hit the floor with surprising force, bruising my arms from catching the fall. I felt a burning pain in my elbow. Okay, this wasn't the best time at all to be breaking anything. The last thing I needed to do was have to go to the hospital wing. Then again, who would look for me there? That might actually-

"Harry?"

I looked up to see Ginny sitting on the floor. "Ginny? Were you the one to run into me?"

"Sorry about that," She grinned. Ginny suddenly looked behind her. "Damn, forgot about her,"

"Sorry, who?"

"Pansy was on my tail," Ginny explained. "I was running away from her,"

She helped me stand up, and waved her wand when she saw me wince at my elbow.

"Thanks," I mumbled, though there went my hospital wing idea. Maybe I could-

Foot steps echoed suddenly from a nearby corridors.

"Quick! In here!"

"Wha-?"

Ginny grabbed my hand while she yanked open a broom cupboard's door with the other. She pushed me in, followed suit, and slammed the door.

My foot was in a bucket and I was way too big to be remotely comfortable. But Ginny and I stood as still as we could, listening as Pansy slithered by. Our hearts were in our throats, our breathing way too loud, as we listened for breaths made outside of the wooden hideout.

Once Pansy was gone, we relaxed. We also became aware of the position we were currently in. And I don't mean in the game.

Ginny's back was against one of the sides and she had slid down far enough that her head was a few inches from the ceiling. I, on the other hand, had my head pressed against the ceiling, slouched over. Or to be more specific, slouched over Ginny. My hands, with a mind of their own, had positioned themselves on either side of her head; our noses were only a few inches apart. I never had been this close to her before and noted for the first time the exact shade of brown that was her eyes. If I had to describe them I would have to say there had every single shade of brown in them, mixed together in a beautiful swirl of chocolate. She smelled girly…flowery. Shampoo, maybe? Oh, and my foot was still in that bloody bucket.

We stared at each other for a moment or two- or maybe forever- when her eyes finally darted away from mine, breaking something that I hadn't realized had been there in the first place. She shifted slightly and looked back up at me. "Ugh, Harry, its sort of called personal space,"

I grinned sheepishly. "Whoops, must have missed the lesson on that,"

"Saving the world again, huh?"

"Course not. Sleeping,"

She chuckled slightly as I leaned against the opposite wall, a whole two feet away from her. I was surprised at myself when I realized I was glad I could still smell the shampoo scent from this new position.

Ginny glanced around the cupboard. "Lovely decorating. I must get the name of the decorator,"

I agreed, wondering if I could pass off a comment on the weather. I decided to try. "Lovely weather we're having,"

"Oh, yes. Those cleaners are looking so… green today," She smiled. "So, how did you get separated from Ron and Hermione?"

"Tripped," I said sarcastically. "I'm not sure. I just turned around and they were gone. What happened to Michael?"

She shrugged. "Lost him somewhere in the Transfiguration department. He went one way while I went the other, both of us not bothering to check if the other was following till we were a few corridors apart,"

I looked at my foot- the one not in a bucket- not knowing what to really say. So I resorted to, "So how's everything going with Michael?"

She snorted. "What kind of question is that?"

"One to be made when no other topic comes to mind,"

"Fair enough. Well, I guess," She shrugged. "You're dating Cho, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't used that exact wording, but I guess, yeah,"

She raised her eyebrows, causing me to shrug.

"It's complicated,"

"Oh? Why?"

I gave her a quick summarized version of the Valentine's Day date.

"Well, you were a bit thick with that," She laughed at me.

"Thanks, Ginny, really appreciate it. 'Cause it's not like Hermione already explained everything to me,"

She held up her hands in surrender. "Hey, you asked! Don't worry about it too much though. I'm sure she'll understand once she reads the article,"

I looked up, hopeful. "You think?"

"Most likely, yeah,"

"Most likely?"

"Sorry, my advice doesn't come with a guarantee,"

"Oh, darn."

"But, seriously Harry, what made you think it would be a good idea to tell her you were going to meet Hermione after your guys' date?"

"Well," I said, shifting slightly, "We were just silent, and she was talking about some guy who had asked her out not too long ago, and what else was I supposed to say? I was happy she didn't say "yes" to the guy snogging another girl a few tables away?"

"Umm, well, yeah," Ginny nodded. "That was the whole point of Cho saying that. You were supposed to say, 'Oh, really? He did? Well, I'm so glad you didn't! Thanks for telling me information I didn't want to know!" '

I chuckled. "But the whole point was I _didn't _get it,"

"Exactly," Ginny said. "You didn't. No offense, but I think she was a bit of an idiot with that,"

"You and me both," I muttered.

* * *

**_So there's the start of Harry's adventure! Did I do a decent job of protraying Harry's character? Tell me what you think by clicking that button that's a somewhat sickly green. Don't worry! You won't get sick by reviewing! _**

**_I'm so sorry it took so long to post. I was waiting for two friends' opinions, but they still haven't given it to me, so I'm posting it with them reading. Which makes me sad._**

**_Next is Ron and Hermione, I think._**

**_I would love to hear what everyone thinks and if anyone has any ideas for any of the D.A. characters! _**

**_Thanks for reading and review!_**

_14 days of being posted-_

**_81 visitors._**

**_roughly 4% subscribed._**

**_roughly 2% reviewed! _**

**_Let's try to beat those numbers!_**

**_(and yes, that IS a CHALLENGE!)_**

_Peace, Love, Live Long and Prosper_

_~Meg_


End file.
